Neil Armstrong
Stats Neil Alden Armstrong was an American astronaut and the first person to walk on the Moon. He was also an aerospace engineer, naval aviator, test pilot, and university professor. *Born on- August 5, 1930. * Born in- Wapakoneta, Ohio, U.S. *Died- August 25, 2012 (aged 82). *Died in- Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. *Name- Neil Alden Armstrong. *Previous occupation- Naval aviator, test pilot, teacher, professor and astronaut. *Alma mater- Purdue University, B.S. 1955, University of Southern California, M.S. 1970. *Service/branch- USN\USAA\USAF. *Rank-Lieutenant (junior grade), United States Navy. *Years of service- *Spouse(s) and kids- *Relations- *Other work- *Religion- *Battles/wars- Korean War. *Man in space stats- **A participant in the U.S. Air Force's Man in Space Soonest and X-20 Dyna-Soar human spaceflight programs. **1960 USAF Dyna-Soar. **1962 NASA Group 2. **Total EVAs- 1. **Total EVA- time 2 hours 31 minutes. **Missions- Gemini 8, Apollo 11. **Time in space- 8 days, 14 hours, 12 minutes, and 30 seconds. Career Neil Armstrong was a well loved American astronaut, professor, test pilot and airman. Neil's father took his two-year-old son to the Cleveland Air Races. The early years Neil Armstrong was born on August 5, 1930, to Stephen Koenig Armstrong and Viola Louise Engel in Auglaize County, near Wapakoneta, Ohio. He was of Scottish, Irish, and German ancestry; and had two younger siblings, June and Dean. Stephen Armstrong worked as an auditor for the Ohio state government; the family moved around the state repeatedly after Armstrong's birth, living in 20 towns. His call-up from the Navy arrived on January 26, 1949, requiring him to report to Naval Air Station Pensacola for flight training at age 18. This lasted almost 18 months, during which he qualified for carrier landing aboard USS Cabot and USS Wright. On August 16, 1950, two weeks after his 20th birthday, He was informed by letter that he was a fully qualified Naval Aviator. He served in the 1950–1953 Korean War and then became a test pilot at the NACA High-Speed Flight Station at Edwards AFB, California. A participant in the U.S. Air Force's Man in Space Soonest and X-20 Dyna-Soar human spaceflight programs, Armstrong joined the NASA Astronaut Corps in 1962. Gemini program He was on the Gemini 8 and Gemini 11 missions. Apollo program He was on the Apollo 11 mission. EVAs and moon walks He made the first moon walk. His total EVA was time 2 hours and 31 minutes. His fist moonwalk was beamed back to earth so Voice of America could rebroadcast live via the BBC and many other stations worldwide, such as some in France, W. Germany and Persia. The estimated global audience at that moment was 450 million listeners, out of a then estimated world population of 3.631 billion people. In 2013, Popular Science's photo gallery included a photo that Armstrong took of Aldrin but his own image is visible on Aldrin's helmet as one of the best astronaut selfies. The Apollo 11 mission taken by Neil were with a single Hasselblad camera. NASA accident reports Neil also took part in 2 major NASA safety investigations in to NASA axidents (Apollo 13 and the Space-shuttle Challenger). life after his astronautics. He served as the Deputy Associate Administrator for aeronautics for the Office of Advanced Research and Technology, Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA), but served in this position for only a year, and resigned from it and NASA as a whole in 1971. He accepted a teaching position in the Department of Aerospace Engineering at the University of Cincinnati. His business activities included positions on the boards of several firms, including Thiokol, Cinergy (Cincinnati Gas & Electric Company), Chrysler and Marathon oil. He also took up the passing role of a voice actor. Awards *United States Naval Aviator/Astronaut Insignia. *NASA Civilian Astronaut Wings. *Presidential Medal of Freedom. *Congressional Space Medal of Honor. *Korean Service Medal. Quotes *''That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.'' *''Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand.'' *''Houston, Tranquillity Base here. The Eagle has landed.'' *''I'm going to step off the LEM now.'' Also see #North American X-15 #Chuck Yeager #American X-aircraft #Yuri Gagarin #The start of American space travel #Alan Sheppard #Manned space travel #Lunar Landing Research Vehicle (LLRV) #Flying Bedstead Outside links #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Armstrong #http://www.notablebiographies.com/An-Ba/Armstrong-Neil.html #http://www.history.com/topics/neil-armstrong #http://www.nasa.gov/audience/forstudents/k-4/stories/nasa-knows/who-was-neil-armstrong-k4.html #https://www.nasa.gov/centers/glenn/about/bios/neilabio.html #http://www.notablebiographies.com/An-Ba/Armstrong-Neil.html #http://www.nasa.gov/centers/dryden/news/FactSheets/FS-036-DFRC.html #https://www.nasa.gov/audience/forstudents/5-8/features/nasa-knows/what-was-gemini-program-58.html #https://www.nasa.gov/mission_pages/gemini/index.html #http://historicspacecraft.com/Gemini_Capsules.html #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_Gemini #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Armstrong #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_11 Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:USA Category:USAF Category:NASA Category:Aviation Category:Manned space travel Category:Biographies Category:America Category:The Moon